


A Game of Life or Laughs

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi being a little shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi invites Shuichi over for a friendly game of tic-tac-toe! …But that’s a lie, isn’t it?





	A Game of Life or Laughs

“…Why are you holding that marker?”  
  
“Neeheehee… So we can play, of course!”  
  
Kokichi smiled innocently, as if his declaration had been the most ordinary thing in the world.  
  
“You… what?”  
  
Confusion didn’t even begin to cover what Shuichi was feeling.  
  
The self-proclaimed supreme leader had invited him to Hotel Kumasutra for a new game. He hadn’t explained what the game was, or why they had to meet at the love hotel, and the detective had known the entire suggestion was suspect from the start. Still, Shuichi couldn’t deny that he’d been curious, and so he’d fallen into Kokichi’s trap just as planned. That was how he’d ended up sprawled out on one of the hotel’s many plush beds, his arms secured above his head by fuzzy handcuffs. Whether the cuffs were always part of the room or had been brought by Kokichi was beyond what he could deduce.  
  
“I told you we were gonna play a game today, and that game’s gonna be tic-tac-toe! We can’t play tic-tac-toe if we can’t draw out the moves!”  
  
“Okay… That still doesn’t explain why I’m handcuffed or why you’re sitting on top of me.”  
  
In the blink of an eye, Kokichi’s pleasant expression morphed into one of mischief, his aura radiating so much wickedness that it nearly sent a shiver up Shuichi’s spine. His next words, however, definitely did the trick.  
  
“Because you’re the game board, silly!”  
  
Oh no.  
  
Kokichi made quick work of Shuichi’s clothes, unbuttoning his jacket and untucking his shirt to reveal his bare stomach.  
  
OH NO.  
  
With an exaggerated motion that was far more dramatic than necessary, Kokichi flicked off the marker’s cap, then positioned the black tip mere centimeters above Shuichi’s skin. Glancing at Shuichi’s face one more time, he saw exactly what he’d been hoping for.  
  
_Fear._  
  
The marker made contact, and fear quickly made way for hysteria.  
  
“K-KokiCHI! D-Don’t do thaHAHAT!”  
  
Shuichi barely managed to keep himself from screeching as Kokichi began dragging the marker across his belly, slowly drawing out the lines of the tic-tac-toe board. Just to make it that much worse, Kokichi made sure to retrace every line, thickening each of them and teasing Shuichi’s skin further. It wasn’t long before Shuichi was laughing his head off.  
  
“Awww, does Shuichi have a ticklish tummy?” Kokichi taunted, retracing the line above Shuichi’s navel for what had to be the tenth time.  
  
“P-PLEASE STOHOHAHAHAHAP!”  
  
“Stop? We haven’t even started playing yet! I bet you’ll be excited when you hear the rules!”  
  
Having finally been allowed a moment to catch his breath, Shuichi asked the obvious, though he knew the answer couldn’t be anything good.  
  
“Rules? W-what rules?”  
  
“The rules for this version of tic-tac-toe. Don’t worry, it’s nothing complicated! If you win just once, you’re free to go.”  
  
“… And if I lose?”  
  
“Then we play again, obviously!”  
  
Shuichi swallowed anxiously. There was no way Kokichi would let him win any time soon, of that he was certain.  
  
Too bad he didn’t have a choice.  
  
Kokichi claimed the first move, scribbling a bold X in a corner square. Once Shuichi stopped giggling, Kokichi drew an equally bold O in the opposite corner at Shuichi’s reluctant request, and the cycle continued.   
  
The first round resulted in a tie, which Kokichi announced before either of them even filled out the center square. Pulling out a small wipe, he cleaned the X’s and O’s off of Shuichi’s stomach, though the process was no less ticklish than when he’d drawn them on.  
  
“Whoops,” he remarked whenever he wiped away part of the lines. “Silly me! I’ll just fix that real quick!”   
  
The second round proceeded in a similar manner, as did the third. It was only at the start of the fourth round that Shuichi realized what Kokichi’s trick was.  
  
Even though he always took the first move, Kokichi never placed his X in the center square, then ended every game without ever attempting to do so. He must have noticed that Shuichi was avoiding it, too, and the reason why was far too obvious.  
  
At the center of the game board was Shuichi’s navel.  
  
Kokichi had left Shuichi with only one option if he wanted to win. Kokichi had cornered him, and now there was no other way out.

Shuichi took a deep breath.

“You’re the worst,” he huffed.  
  
“Hmm, what makes you say that?”   
  
The smugness in Kokichi’s voice made it clear that he already knew.  
  
“Just…” Shuichi tensed up, bracing himself. “I choose the center square.”  
  
“Neeheehee… Well, it’s about time!”  
  
Kokichi moved the tip of the marker towards the center. “Reeeaady?”  
  
“Just get on with it…”  
  
Even though he’d known it was coming, Shuichi couldn’t help but squeal when the marker began tracing the rim of his navel. He started struggling harder on reflex, his unbound legs kicking out wildly as his arms strained in place. Before he knew it, he was laughing again, significantly louder than before.

“Ooh! You’re even more ticklish here than I thought you’d be!” Kokichi observed  cheerfully. He quickly moved to sit on Shuichi’s legs, reducing the other’s thrashing before either of them got hurt.

“SHAHAHAHAHADDAHAHAHAP!” Shuichi barely managed to reply.

Once the center square was filled in, the game reached a fairly swift conclusion.

“Congratulations, Shuichi! You finally won!” Kokichi bounced on the bed with the enthusiasm of a hyperactive child, then suddenly looked somber. “That’s kinda disappointing… I was hoping I’d get to keep you here forever!”

“Wha-”

“But that’s a lie, obviously!”

Shuichi sighed, far too flustered and exhausted to keep up with Kokichi at this point. His next words came out harsher than intended as a result.

“Alright, enough’s enough. Will you just let me out of these cuffs already?”

Silence.

“…Kokichi?”

“Did you hate this?” The question seemed to come out of nowhere. “Are you mad at me for making you do this?” Kokichi’s voice was completely neutral, almost casual. His face was equally blank. 

Even though Kokichi’s tone and expression betrayed nothing, Shuichi still sensed what he may have actually meant.

_Do you hate me? Do you hate spending time with me?_

Shuichi briefly marveled at the seemingly genuine moment of vulnerability before answering.

“No, of course not… I mean, this was more intense than I’d have preferred, but it was still pretty harmless.”

And just like that, Kokichi snapped back to his usual self, as if nothing had happened at all.

“ _Weeeell, anyway!_  I’ll let you go in a bit, but not before I clean you up!“

“Wait a sec-”

“Let’s start with your bellybutton here! I went kinda crazy with the marker earlier, so I’ll make sure to clean the outside  _and_  inside to make it up to you!”

“K-KOKICHI! WAIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
